vampire_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Is This a Zombie?
| demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Monthly Dragon Age | first = January 9, 2010 | last = November 9, 2013 | volumes = 8 | volume_list = #Manga }} | network = TV Saitama, Gifu Broadcasting System, Inc., Chiba TV, Sun TV, KBS Kyoto, Mie Television, Tokyo MX, TV Kanagawa, TVQ, Nico Nico Channel, AT-X | first = January 11, 2011 | last = March 30, 2011Episodes 10 and later were pushed back a week as a result of the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami. | episodes = 12 + OVA | episode_list = List of Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? episodes#Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? (2011) }} | network = Tokyo MX, TVQ, Sun TV, Gifu Broadcasting System, Inc., Mie TV, BS11, Chiba TV, TV Kanagawa, TV Saitama, AT-X | first = April 5, 2012 | last = June 7, 2012 | episodes = 10 + 2 OVA | episode_list = List of Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? episodes#Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? of the Dead (2012) }} , also known as for short, is a Japanese light novel series by Shinichi Kimura, with illustrations by Kobuichi and Muririn. Since January 2009, 17 volumes have been published by Fujimi Shobo under their Fujimi Fantasia Bunko imprint. There are currently five different manga adaptations based on the universe of ''Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? being serialized. A 12-episode anime adaptation produced by Studio Deen aired in Japan from January 11, 2011 to March 31, 2011 on TV Saitama and other networks. A second season, titled , aired in Japan from April 5, 2012 to June 7, 2012 on Tokyo MX and other networks. Plot Ayumu Aikawa is a zombie resurrected by a necromancer named Eucliwood Hellscythe after being killed by a serial killer. As he tries to make the best of his undead life, he encounters a named Haruna and inadvertently takes her magic powers, being forced to become a Masō-Shōjo (and thereby crossdress) in the process. With Eucliwood, Haruna, and a vampire ninja named Seraphim living with him, Ayumu helps battle demons known as Megalos while trying to figure out the mystery behind his own death. Characters Main characters ; |相川 歩|Aikawa Ayumu}} : :Ayumu is a high school boy who was killed by a serial killer and resurrected as a zombie by the Necromancer, Eucliwood Hellscythe. As a zombie, he is near invincible and can exceed the limits of the human body, giving him great physical strength. However, he still feels pain (but gets over it very quickly) and his bones can still break (but they can be reset and heal) but he will dry out in the sunlight. There are other aspects of his zombie nature that Ayumu has yet to discover, such as the ability to absorb magic (stronger magic absorbs weaker magic). As a result of absorbing Haruna's magic, Ayumu is forced to become a Mahōu-Shōjo, pink frilly outfit and all, in order to fight Megalos. Throughout his encounters, it is shown that he is rather a unique zombie, which is possibly due to the powerful magic Eu used to revive him. In Episode 11, when Mystletainn recognizes Haruna as its owner again, it enables both of them to transform into Masō-Shōjos in tandem, right before they fight Yoruno. In Episode 12, he temporarily borrows Eu's powers, but, much to Sera's chagrin and ire, winds up having perverted thoughts that affect all the girls within the vicinity. In the manga, it is shown that Ayumu can kill Megalos with his zombie powers alone without becoming a Masō-Shōjo. When Ayumu turns into a Mahōu-Shōjo, he still has his zombie powers, but loses some the associated negative effects, such as a weakness to sunlight. He is also more aggressive in the manga, as seen in his fight against Kyoko, when it takes the appearance and intervention of Ariel to prevent him from killing her. In the anime, he refrains from killing her for good, after figuring out that she was down to her very last life. Ayumu has a hidden talent; he's able to break-dance. ; |ユークリウッド・ヘルサイズ|Yūkuriuddo Herusaizu}} : :Eucliwood, called for short, is a Necromancer who brought Ayumu back to life to be her guard, and has been living with him ever since. Her magic is so powerful that she has to wear heavy armor and suppress her emotions in order to control it. Her words also carry strong magic, and she is able to kill someone just by saying the word "Die" (as seen when she takes on Kyoko and says "Die" multiple times, draining the latter's life supply). Because of this she avoids talking and instead communicates through written notes, mostly pertaining to her appetite. She experiences severe pain whenever her magic is activated, and she claims that even if she were to die, her magic would continue uncontrolled. She is also capable of becoming a Masō-Shōjo, and it is implied that she interned at Matellis, under Ariel. Even though she considers Ayumu to be her servant, she's shown to care about him and has admitted that she's in love with him, but can't express her feelings. Ayumu comforts her whenever she thinks about her many insecurities, and she is shown to take these feelings between them to heart. Out of all of the girls, Eu seems to have the closest relationship with Ayumu. She does not like people talking about death or telling someone to go die, since (as she takes on the pain of anyone she heals, revives or kills) she understands the pain of dying, despite being immortal herself. Ayumu often daydreams about her behaving like a visual novel character and speaking in a cutesy manner (voiced by a different voice actor in each episode of the anime). In Episode 11, she spoke to Ayumu for the first time, indicating that she has gained some control over her magic. How or what she did to control it is a mystery; however, she sometimes forgets she can control it. ; |ハルナ}} : :Haruna is a Masō-Shōjo from Villiers who wields a chainsaw named to battle demons known as Megalos. She can also use her magic to repair damage caused from her battles and erase people's memories, the latter ability which becomes useful to Ayumu at the end of Episode 1 (as revealed in Episode 2). She was originally ordered by her teacher, Dai-sensei, to go to Kyoto to get some tofu, but she ended up in Tokyo instead. After first encountering Ayumu, following a fight with a demon, her magical powers were absorbed by him, due to the fact the magic Eu used to revive him is stronger than hers. As she tries to figure out this situation, she appoints Ayumu to fight the Megalos in her place as a Masō-Shōjo, and also starts living with him. She is a great cook, though it's usually limited to just making fried eggs (so delicious that people are surprised that there is nothing else mixed in). Despite being a self-proclaimed genius, she has trouble remembering people's names or important details of assignments, since she only remembers what she deems interesting and forgets everything else. Haruna appears to have some romantic feelings for Ayumu, having a dream of kissing him and later actually asking him to kiss her. She's even jealous of Mael/Yuki's relationship with Ayumu, particularly whenever he's to close to her.Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka? anime; Episode 8: "Heh, I'm a Schoolyard Wife"Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka? anime; Episode 9: "Yes, You Won't Believe What's Under This" In the manga, Haruna kisses Ayumu twice proclaiming herself the "winner" and later stating that her and Ayumu are "going out". Eventually, Mystletainn recognized her as its owner again, enabling her and Ayumu to transform into Masō-Shōjos in tandem, in time for the final battle against Yoruno. :When Iori Nomizu was asked which part of her was similar to Haruna, the character she was voicing, she stated that she and Haruna were both very energetic. ; |セラフィム|Serafimu}} : :Seraphim, for short, is a well-endowed who combines her and ninja reflexes with her vampire powers to fight her enemies. She is able to form a pair of bat wings and a katana out of leaves. Her signature outfit consists of a yellow spaghetti-strapped top (that reveals her midriff) and dark blue jeans (this outfit is the one she wears most often in promotional material). As a vampire, Sera periodically requires blood to stay alive, and can anesthetize people with a kiss in order to numb the pain from neck bites. She does this to girls only, since kissing a boy would symbolize marriage according to her faction's rules. She comes to Ayumu's house to serve Eu, though when rejected, she becomes Ayumu's servant in hopes that she can change Eu's mind. She, however, is indifferent towards Ayumu, constantly calling him a , though has a healthy respect for his combat abilities. Sera also cooks the most out of her friends, though she is terrible at it, her meals usually consisting of live fish, tentacles, toy cars, etc., mixed in an extremely lava-hot soup-like concoction that often times sears through the pot as well as through the floor; its consumers usually either pass out or are taken to the hospital as a result of eating the meals, which be seen in the cases of Mael and Orito. Sera has a brief argument with Ayumu over her participation in Saras' assassination attempt on Eu and, on moral grounds, decides to let Eu live. However, Sera is killed by Yoruno, only to be resurrected when Eu pricks her own finger to supply blood for her — blood which makes her the key to sealing the gates of the underworld. Eventually, she develops feelings for Ayumu. ; |メイル・シュトローム|Meiru Shutorōmu|extra2=/}} : :Mael is a vampire ninja from a different faction than Sera's, who's also a student in Ayumu's high school, where she's known as Yuki Yoshida. Because of how this name is written, she is often nicknamed , but she only allows Ayumu to call her by that name. Mael is able to use tonkotsu ramen soup to instantly defeat Megalos, though the explanation behind it is too advanced for even for her to understand. She even has a machine which sprays the same soup over the city, to use should a horde of Megalos attack. However, in the anime, the machine had failed (it is hinted that Sera's faction had destroyed it, because it might upset the natural environment when used), and thus the project was abandoned. As a result of accidentally kissing Ayumu when he was pushed onto her by Haruna, they are technically married by her faction's customs, and she acts like his wife while at school. Even though, at first, she only accepts her position as his wife due to custom, she eventually develops strong feelings for Ayumu due to his kind and courageous persona. She is rather tomboyish, speaking with the term "ore" when talking about herself. ; |サラスバティ|Sarasubati|extra2=/}} : :Sarasvati, for short, is a vampire ninja and Sera's superior who lives in the human world as Kirara Hoshikawa. She's also known as , leading a "double" life as an idol singer who is very popular in the human world. She later has Sera attempt to assassinate Eu for being a Megalo magnet. However, Saras orders Sera killed when she disobeys her orders. Even though she considers Sera to be a traitor for abandoning her mission, Saras saves her and Haruna from Yoruno. She later revokes her assassination attempt, following the success of her and Mael's combined factions in sealing the gates of the underworld (though Sera was ultimately the key, since she had Eu's blood flowing through her veins after a fatal injury incurred by Yoruno). She becomes a major character in Jigoku Hen, as well as later Light Novels. Later, she falls in love with Ayumu (to be more precise, lust at first sight when she sees his butt and curve lines, but properly falls in love with him nonetheless). Antagonists ; |京子|Kyōko}} : :First introduced as a supposed childhood friend of Ayumu's classmate, Orito, and a survivor of the serial killer attacks. In actuality, she is a Masō-Shōjo and the serial killer responsible for killing Ayumu. By killing various humans and sacrificing their souls, she is able to add those lives to her own, allowing herself to be revived if she is killed. She seems to display yandere-like tendencies at times. It is later revealed she is being possessed by the King of the Night. Following her defeat by Ayumu, he shows her mercy by refusing to kill her for good once she is down to her last life, and she is imprisoned for re-education purposes after Ariel shows up to congratulate Ayumu for being merciful in defeating her, warning him that she would have killed him in retaliation if Kyoko had lost her last life at his hands. She is later arrested by Dai-sensei but breaks out to let Ayumu know she truly does love him. ; |夜の王|Yoru no Ō}} : :A former zombie that was brought back to life by Eucliwood, who also goes by the alias . According to her, his heart became filled with malice and she had to kill him, but it appears he is still alive. He has the same zombie eye expression as Ayumu. In episode 10, he is able to kill Seraphim for failing her assassination attempt on Eu, though Eu brings her back with her own blood. In episode 11, he realized that what he did to Eu was wrong, and said to Ayumu that "in time you will understand the hardships of living an immortal life". He then once again desperately begs for Eu to kill him saying that he can't take it anymore. His last request is to be a penguin in his next life because he likes penguins. It is hinted that King of the Night doesn't loathe of immortality by itself but rather, immortality and yet unable to be with Eu (because he killed a fellow Seventh Abyss). ; |クリス|Kurisu|extra2=/}} : (Chris) (Kurisu) :Takeshi Kurisu seems to be Ayumu's teacher, but in fact she is Villiers' strongest Masō-Shōjo, Chris. Not much was known about her at first other than being a wanderer at Ayumu's school who involuntarily become Ayumu's "imaginary" confidant, usually residing in a storage room, where Ayumu goes to talk to her about problems revolving around him, though Chris is usually drunk and more preoccupied with her bottles of sake. It is revealed later that she also used to be Ariel's mentor, but was turned into a plain middle-aged man by the Queen's curse - because she was purported to be the leader of a coup, which in fact, Ariel concocted the coup a century before the events of the series. Since then, she has been plotting her revenge against Ariel for letting her take the fall (along with some of the others involved in the coup). Due to her strength and her status as a villain, she can be considered the Masō-Shōjo that all Masō-Shōjos fear. Thanks to her friend Naegleria's ability to cancel magic, she can turn back to a Masō-Shōjo while she's drunk. Due to Ayumu always coming to talk to her, she seems to have developed a slight liking to him, even calling him a good drinking buddy in the anime and saying she will be waiting for him to join her for a drink. Other characters ; |織戸 闘莉王|Orito Tūrio}} : :Ayumu's classmate and friend, who is often jealous of Ayumu's current situation of living with three beautiful women. He briefly knew about Ayumu's (then-new) double life as a Masō-Shōjo, but fortunately, as revealed at the start of Episode 2, Ayumu erased his memory of the incident, along with those of the other students, and presumably erased himself from all the pictures they took of the incident, as well as all copies they presumably sent to their friends. ; |平松 妙子|Hiramatsu Taeko}} : :Taeko is Ayumu's classmate and, Yuki and Kanami's best friend. She's a cute girl with twin-tails, and one of the few people in class (during the beginning of the series) who'll talk with Ayumu. She also has strong romantic feelings for Ayumu, which is why she wears twin-tails (since Ayumu likes girls with twin-tails). ; |三原 かなみ|Mihara Kanami}} : :Kanami is Ayumu's classmate and, Yuki and Taeko's best friend. On Saras' "Unlock 'Dere Dere' Side of Five Maid Cafe's Maids", she's the last contestant whom even Ayumu couldn't beat; however, she was beaten by Orito's rather forward statement (shouting to her "I Love You, Kanami"), catching her off guard and really affecting her deeply (which may be a hint of a possible crush on him). ; |下村}} : :Often called |アンダーソンくん|Andāson-kun}} by Ayumu, Shinomura is Ayumu's classmate and the school playboy, who is in reality a resident of the Underworld (possibly of high ranking, since he addresses Eu without any honorific), although studying abroad on Earth. He seems to have the tendency to tease people, though he's very kind. ; |アリエル|Arieru|extra2=/}} |大先生||lit. "Great Teacher" and she is called "Head Teacher" in the English Dub}} : :Haruna's teacher at Matellis, who has an affinity for Kyoto-made tofu and sends Haruna to get her some, due to her credit cards being overcharged. It is unknown what her true motives are, but she is very protective of her students and will kill anyone who harms them (even if they have committed a terrible crime). It is later revealed that she was formerly the second in command of Villiers, and had planned to overthrow Lilia Lilith, the Queen of Villiers, a century before the events of the series, and appointed her mentor, Chris, as the leader of the coup. It ultimately failed, and Chris (along with a few others involved) took the fall, with Chris herself cursed into the form of a middle-aged man; however, Ariel herself apparently managed to escape punishment and only demoted to a teacher instead. ; |悪魔男爵||lit. "Baron Demon"}} : :Akuma Danshaku is the head of the Vampire-Ninjas. He often vomits blood since he was also cursed by the Queen, presumably after taking the fall, along with Chris, for participating in Ariel's failed rebellion. When he gone missing after the fall, the Vampire Ninjas falls into several groups, while Seraphim is appointed the mission to search for him. He also participated in the making of Vampire Ninjas' customs. According to him, the custom of forced marriage is a measure as most female Vampire Ninjas would rather stay single. ; |ネグレリア・ネビロス|Negureria Nebirosu}} : :Naegleria is Eu's friend from the Underworld, and a member of the former Seventh Abyss. She's recognized to be the Underworld's strongest. While on Earth, she's also known as the dōjinshi . Naegleria has a habit of falling asleep whenever she feels like it, at any place, at any pose, at any moment (even while standing upright, or even while walking out of the shower). She also has the largest bust size than any of the other female cast, including Sera's. Saras is also a big fan of her. Naegleria is also the one who made the magic gauntlets which keep Eu's magical powers in check. Later on, she's also the one who helps Chris transform back into her original Masō-Shōjo form while the latter is under the influence. Just like Chris she seems to have taken a slight liking to Ayumu saying she was almost willing to fight Chris for him. ; : :The Queen of Villiers who meted out punishment to Chris and Akuma (and a few other Masō-Shojōs) for their involvement in a coup Ariel concocted, but Ariel herself has since reformed following the incident and still teaches at Matellis. In anime, she seemed to have watch some of Ayumu's adventures through a mirror and has taken a slight interest in him. In the later novel, Ayumu accidentally kissed her, which caused her view Ayumu as a decent combatant and ordered Kyoko to put a curse on Ayumu. She is infamous of adapting her Masō-Shōjo weapon after studying any personnel that she viewed has the potential to challenge her as a counter measure. ; :Meringue is an owner of a ramen shop "Meringue" and a former member of the Seventh Abyss. She changed Orito into a Megalo to get Eu angry. Terminology ; :Villiers is a country, ruled by a Queen, that exists in a parallel universe. The country is ruled by a matriarchy, with an unconditional ruling of women, although there are also a roughly 20 percent of population of males who are knowledgeable in magic as well. As a military territory, Villiers perform aggressive expansion over its neighboring territories, while utilizing unique powerful weapons for battle. It is also the home of the Masō-Shōjos (for the majority of them, anyways), where the training school Matellis resides. One-hundred years ago, Villiers experienced a coup d'état, led by Ariel (Dai-sensei) and followed by Chris and Akuma Danshaku. The current-ruling queen, Lilia Lilith, was able to thwart the plans to overthrow her, and as a result, Chris, Akuma Danshaku, and many other Masō-Shōjos supporting the coup were punished; meanwhile, the true conspirator (Ariel/Dai-sensei) managed to evade punishment. Currently, Villiers and Underworld are sending Masō-Shōjos and Megalos to fight over in the human world, it is also hinted that Villers is now preparing a formal invasion. ; :Matellis is a school in Villiers, where powerful unique girls train in becoming Masō-Shōjos. Currently, Ariel is the only known teacher. Haruna appears to be the 634,526,379th student, while Chris and Kyoko are both former students. Ayumu is also technically accepted to be one of the students as he does fight as a Masō-Shōjo for Haruna. ; :The Masō-Shōjos are magically-powered girls in cutesy girlish outfits (or in Ayumu's case, a guy in a dress), which grants them more powerful abilities. They achieve this transformation by using their own personal magically-powerful weapon (each Masō-Shōjo possesses her own unique magical weapon; although, as in Eu's case, some circumstances will allow a Masō-Shōjo to use a fellow Masō-Shōjo's own weapon), and reciting a specific incantation: , which is backwards for , meaning "I'm Lovely and Charming but I Summon Death". They're generally clad in pink frilly dresses, and are responsible for hunting down Megalos. This power is obtained by training at Matellis, a school in Villiers. ; :Underworld is a parallel universe where the dead go once they have died. It is also where Eucliwood is from. ; :The Megalos are recurring monsters, often shown in constant battle with Villiers' Masō-Shōjos. They are generally depicted as various animals who wear gakurans. During the Second Season of the Anime, it is revealed that the Megalos were created by the Underworlders, and were designed to defend them against the Masō-Shōjo during the war between the two civilizations. ; :The Seventh Abyss is a former special unit created to protect the Underworld from Valliers (and their Masō-Shōjos), and so it was made up of the strongest warriors of the Underworld; it was also formed way before the Megalo System was established. There were seven members, currently known members includes Eucliwood Hellscythe, King of the Night, Naegleria Nebiros, Meringue Salveria, and a Captain. The Seventh Abyss was disbanded when King of the Night murdered the Captain. According to Shimomura, most of the members of Seventh Abyss are known be above of Underworld laws, as they are too strong to be restricted. ; :The Vampire Ninjas are a class of vampires who are trained in ninjutsu. They are composed of many factions, who can oppose each other, and have unusual customs, including a kiss on the lips from the opposite sex as a sign of marriage. They live by their code, and refrain from ever breaking it. The main mission for Vampire Ninja is to protect the human world from other parallel universe. Following the reappearence of Akuma Danshaku, the former leader, Vampire Ninjas of different factions are now in the process of merging. Media Light novels Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? began as a light novel series written by Shinichi Kimura, with illustrations provided by Kobuichi and Muririn. The first volume was published by Fujimi Shobo on January 20, 2009, with a total of 17 volumes published as of November 20, 2014 under their Fujimi Fantasia Bunko imprint. | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-8291-3370-5 | OriginalTitle = | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-8291-3442-9 | OriginalTitle = | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-8291-3481-8 | OriginalTitle = | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-8291-3524-2 | OriginalTitle = | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-8291-3574-7 | OriginalTitle = | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-8291-3605-8 | OriginalTitle = | ChapterList = | Summary = }} June 18, 2011 (regular edition) | ISBN = 978-4-8291-9764-6 (limited edition) ISBN 978-4-8291-3650-8 (regular edition) | OriginalTitle = | ChapterList = | Summary = The limited edition release contained an OVA episode on DVD. }} | ISBN = 978-4-8291-3701-7 | OriginalTitle = | ChapterList = | Summary = }} May 19, 2012 (regular edition) | ISBN = 978-4-8291-9766-0 (limited edition) ISBN 978-4-8291-3761-1 (regular edition) | OriginalTitle = | ChapterList = | Summary = The limited edition release contained an OVA episode on DVD. }} | ISBN = 978-4-8291-3811-3 | OriginalTitle = | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-8291-3858-8 | OriginalTitle = | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-8291-3887-8 | OriginalTitle = | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-04-712916-0 | OriginalTitle = | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-04-070063-2 | OriginalTitle = | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-04-070272-8 | OriginalTitle = | ChapterList = | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-04-070273-5 | OriginalTitle = | ChapterList = | Summary = }} Drama CD A drama CD for Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? published by Marine Entertainment was released on December 30, 2009. The drama CD was released in both limited and regular editions. Both editions' first pressings came with a B2-sized poster. The limited edition also came with a booklet written by Shinichi Kimura and a telephone card illustrated by Kobuichi and Muririn. Manga A manga adaptation by Sacchi started serialization in the shōnen manga magazine Monthly Dragon Age on January 9, 2010. The first bound volume was released by Kadokawa Shoten on August 9, 2010, with 8 volumes available in Japan as of December 6, 2013. A 4-koma adaptation called , illustrated by Mūpa, and a third manga adaptation named , illustrated by Ryō Hasemi, are also being serialized in Monthly Dragon Age. The manga by Sacchi is licensed in North America by Yen Press. The first volume in English was released on March 27, 2012, and as of July 22, 2014, all eight volumes have been published. | LicensedISBN = 978-0-3162-1036-2 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-712707-4 | LicensedRelDate = July 24, 2012 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-3162-1037-9 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-712735-7 | LicensedRelDate = November 20, 2012 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-3162-1038-6 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-712763-0 | LicensedRelDate = April 23, 2013 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-31-624533-3 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-712796-8 | LicensedRelDate = July 23, 2013 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-31-625271-3 }} November 9, 2012 (regular edition) | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-712806-4 (limited edition) ISBN 978-4-04-712838-5 (regular edition) | LicensedRelDate = October 29, 2013 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-316-24318-6 | Summary = The Japanese limited edition release contained an OVA episode on Blu-ray Disc. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-712870-5 | LicensedRelDate = February 18, 2014 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-316-36904-6 }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04-712963-4 | LicensedRelDate = July 22, 2014 | LicensedISBN = 978-0-316-37677-8 }} Anime An anime adaptation of Is This a Zombie?, first announced on May 17, 2010, was produced by Studio Deen and aired 12 episodes on TV Saitama, Chiba TV, and Sun TV from January 10 to April 4, 2011, with subsequent broadcasts on Gifu Broadcasting System, Inc., KBS Kyoto, Mie TV, Tokyo MX, TV Kanagawa, TVQ, Nico Nico Channel, and AT-X. Episodes 10 and later were pushed back a week due to the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami. Episode 10 announcement (in Japanese) The series was also simulcast by Crunchyroll on their streaming site. An OVA 13th episode was released on DVD with the eighth light novel on June 10, 2011. The anime is licensed in North America by Funimation and released the series on December 4, 2012. http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2012-06-14/funimation-announces-is-this-a-zombie-dub-cast A second anime season, titled , first announced in the July issue of Monthly Dragon Age, aired on Tokyo MX from April 5, 2012 to June 7, 2012, with subsequent broadcast runs on TVQ, Sun TV, Gifu Broadcasting System, Inc., Mie TV, BS11, Chiba TV, TV Kanagawa, TV Saitama and AT-X. An OVA episode was released with the tenth light novel volume on DVD on April 25, 2012, while the eleventh episode was released with the sixth manga volume on October 20, 2012 on Blu-ray. The second season is licensed by Funimation for simulcast on their video portal. MVM Films have licensed both series in the United Kingdom.http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2013-03-13/next-hyper-japan-festival-in-july The opening theme is by Iori Nomizu while the ending theme is by Rie Yamaguchi with Manzo. The opening theme for the second season is by Iori Nomizu, while the ending theme is by Rie Yamaguchi. Appearances in other media A costume based on Haruna's outfit can be unlocked in the 2012 video game, Lollipop Chainsaw. Reception Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? was recognized in Fujimi Shobo's 20th Fantasia Awards for long-running novels as an honourable mention. Notes References External links * * [http://newtype.kadocomic.jp/zombie/ Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? anime official website] * [http://www.funimation.com/is-this-a-zombie Is this a Zombie?] at Funimation * Category:2009 novels Category:2010 manga Category:2011 anime television series Category:Anime and manga based on light novels Category:Black comedy books Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Fujimi Fantasia Bunko Category:Fujimi Shobo manga Category:Funimation Entertainment Category:Harem anime and manga Category:Light novels Category:Magical girl anime and manga Category:Ninja anime and manga Category:Ninja video games Category:Shōnen manga Category:Studio Deen Category:Television programs based on light novels Category:Vampire anime and manga Category:Vampire video games Category:Video games featuring female antagonists Category:Zombie anime and manga Category:Zombie video games Category:Zombies in television